Generally stationary as well as mobile traffic monitoring apparatuses are known, which have a box-shaped housing. This has generally a frame, on which metal sheets are mounted, so that an inner housing chamber is enclosed by the metal sheets. In other variants metal sheet elements are used, which are welded to each other or are also partially bent. However, these constructions have the disadvantage, that they are cumbersome concerning their manufacture and assembly.
The object of the present invention is, to provide a traffic monitoring apparatus with a simply structured housing.